


M'Baku- Halloween

by Skellyagogo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candy, Curiosity, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Kudos: 3





	M'Baku- Halloween

  


**********

M'Baku had come to New York unexpectedly to visit. Curious about Halloween and it’s traditions since hearing Y/n and Ross talk about it on their last trip to Wakanda. Though he had to admit deep down he rather missed a certain woman more than he thought possible. He just couldn’t seem to get Y/n out of his mind no matter what he did. 

  
Y/n drew the short straw days before and was designated the ‘Trick or Treater’ this year. The unfortunate Avenger that had to hand out candy in the Reception area of the Tower while the rest of partied upstairs. It hardly seemed like the punishment Tony made it out to seem, not when she’d have M'Baku to keep her company. 

  
Pumpkins cut in ghoulish designs with candles flickering within scattered all over the reception area. Iron Man suits dressed up as iconic slasher movie killers like Jason, Freddy, and even Leatherface. Some animatronic witches cackled and stirred their potion filled cauldrons. Smoke machines that billowed out eerie fog. Strobe lights and haunting sounds. 

  
Sounds of screams and clanking chains. Deep melodic organ music being played in the back of the room by a robot disguised as a zombie. It was spooky and delightful and made the faces of the children who were brave enough to enter light up in glee. Not a single child went away without a fistful of candy dumped into their buckets. 

M'Baku was fully decked out in his usual garb, not swayed by T'Challa or Shuri to wear modern clothes. The furs, the leather, the wooden adornments. He had no interest in the party above despite Tony and the others trying to convince him otherwise. Quietly he stayed near Y/n, watching and observing. 

  
They were quiet about what had transpired between them, M’Baku and Y/n. Kept the secret of what had developed, though it was getting harder for either of them not to break the stoic nonchalant attitude they had towards each other near the others. 

  
M'Baku wanted, no he needed desperately to have some alone time with her. It’d been too long since he felt her body curving into his. Too long since he last tasted those lips and watched her blush as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

“What superhero are you supposed to be?” A little boy in a Captain America costume asked shyly looking past Y/n at M'Baku. His tiny circle of friends dressed as the Avengers peered around her as well.

  
Y/n smiled and turn her head gazing at M'Baku. He was amused and ready to answer the little boy with a frightening speech that much Y/n could see. The way the sinister smile curled over his mouth and the crinkles around his brilliant eyes. He stood tall crossing his arms over his chest making his biceps appear larger.

  
“Ahh,” Y/n grin wickedly at the children, her voice dipped into a low whisper. 

"That is the Great Gorilla. The fiercest and most feared warrior in all of Wakanda.“

  
"He doesn’t look so scary,” said the one dressed as Iron Man though his candy bucket shook in his hands. 

  
M'Baku glared down at them trying to put on a show. Thinking he understood the scare aspect of Halloween. Sneering, a truly menacing smile slid up his mouth, but still, the children weren’t yet fully afraid. Despite the soft sound of candy rattling in their buckets. They grouped tighter together, trying to band together in strength. 

  
“Looks may be deceiving.” Y/n dropped a handful of candy into their outreached treat bags. "But he’s one that’s sent to deal with misbehaving children.“

M'Baku slowly walked up behind Y/n, his terrifying gaze never leaving the trembling children. Coming to a stop, standing at his full height staring down at those beady little eyes looking up at him. 

  
"Wha-what does he do to them?” A little girl with flaming red-dyed hair asked with a shaky voice. The Black Widow emblem on her homemade uniform brought a smile to Y/n’s face.

  
M'Baku leaned down next to Y/n, close to the eye level of the frightened group of children. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. Teeth bared as he let out a deep growl.

  
“I feed them to my gorillas,” he snarled in a deep menacing voice. 

  
M'Baku lurched forward and barked loudly sending the children running through the front door screaming. Standing up laughing, holding his arm over his side. Tiny voices yelling in the wind warning the others to 'stay away from that place’ and 'that guy eats people’ carried in the chill night air. It only made M'Baku laugh harder. His husky rough laughter echoing over the haunted sounds. 

  
“I like this holiday,” he grinned as Y/n chuckled setting the candy bowl down.

  
“Figured you would, with your 'feed you to my children’ routine in Wakanda.” Stepping closer, biting her bottom lip peering up into his eyes.

  
Massive arms pulling her closer, sweeping Y/n up into his chest. Smashing his lips into hers, kissing her until neither of them could breathe. He couldn’t help himself anymore. He craved the feel of her so close to him. The way her fingers grazed over his skin and the sweet sounds of her moan as they kissed. A blinding flash of light had the two of them pulling apart. 

  
“I told you they were together!” Shuri giggled triumphantly, camera in hand with a smirk on her face. 

  
M'Baku appeared to race her way, sending Shuri and Parker racing back towards the waiting elevator. The doors closing before M'Baku could catch them, but when he turned back towards Y/n, she saw a wide proud smile on his lips. Striding back to Y/n pulling her into another kiss.

  
“How much longer is this Trick or Treating because I have my own treat to give you, my queen,” M'Baku smirked down at Y/n. 

  
“Only three more hours,” Y/n chuckled feeling the deep sigh grumble through his chest.


End file.
